


四境当绝·第十一章·拜帖

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 4





	四境当绝·第十一章·拜帖

那日府门口的一场荒唐似乎成了季柯勾勒出的梦，转瞬而逝，没留下半点痕迹。季柯依旧按着府中排班，轮替着守在台阶上。  
两个月来，季柯抓到了些定王府的规律。比如孟延除去早上上朝，鲜少会往外去，府里客人来的也少，偶尔有一两个，也会被孟延打发赶走。  
季柯一度以为孟延喜静，直到这日，轿撵在阶下落了，拜帖送至季柯手中，这事儿往日都是其他人进去通禀，毕竟季柯是新来的，一般不被允许进内院。可今日这份拜帖，如同烫手山芋般，其他三人都不敢应。  
没了法子，季柯只好带着满心疑虑往内院去。  
他来的时间短，没人带他认路，季柯见着个家仆，扬声叫了。“请问这拜帖是要送到殿下面前吗。”  
家仆手里端着一个箱子，被季柯叫住，吓的手一抖，左右瞧着没人，这才敢同季柯小声说话。“小哥，你是新来的不？”  
季柯没疑，点了头。“两个月前来的，怎么，这拜帖有何不妥吗？”  
“你可知，都是什么人会下拜帖。”  
拜帖，不就是前来拜访的达官贵人？季柯丈二和尚摸不着头脑，跟着家仆往里走。  
“咱们爷熟识的王爷，都是直接进偏厅候着的，旁的官员，也是外头通传，唯独有一类人，才会正儿八经下拜帖。”  
家仆说的，季柯不知，他来了两个多月，着实没见过谁来定王府。  
看着季柯还是一头雾水，家仆鼓足勇气小声嘀喃。“送来做哥儿的贵家公子。”  
哥儿。  
这词儿季柯倒是听过，传言，定王殿下孟延极好男[x]宠，内院哥儿没有三十也有二十，个个出身名门，学识渊博。季柯往日只当这话是空穴来风，未曾想，还是真事。  
“小哥，外头那几位都是看你新来的，故意欺负你呢吧。”  
“何来此话，不就是送个拜帖？”  
“……今儿我是该说的不该说的都说了，你一会儿到了殿下面前可小心着些，万莫说错话。”家仆脚程很快，没多会儿功夫，已经引着季柯到了内院，季柯这才知道，他也是来给孟延送东西的。家仆示意他在院口候着，季柯瞧着家仆进了屋，不多会儿便又出来朝他拱拱手。  
季柯努力让自己冷静，手里捏着拜帖，踌躇片刻跟着进屋。  
方一进屋，季柯便觉得铺天盖地的热浪袭来，眼前，是两个浑身是伤赤[x]条[x]条的身体，一个被吊在房檐上，一个被固定在特制的铁架上，二人皆是双腿大开。季柯不敢再看，忙不迭的低下头，没瞧清孟延在哪儿，只好双手呈着拜帖单膝跪地。  
“殿下，有人求见。”  
屋内，悄然无声。季柯只能听到自己的心跳，用力的撞击着心房，砰砰砰，震的他心慌。  
没有声音，季柯不敢抬头，也不敢起身，渐渐地，他觉得自己的大臂在抖，稍有些撑不住欲往下放放，耳边声音乍起。  
“撑住。”  
是孟延的声音，季柯听得出来，身子一晃，连忙跪好，手臂上抬保持原状。  
余光里，有人靠近，孟延着单条锦裤站到他面前，接了拜帖，季柯只觉得手掌里一空，却还是不敢贸然收回手。  
用孟玦的话来说，季柯对孟延，有着痴迷的崇拜，不可理喻的沉醉。  
季柯本不愿承认，过去的那些年，他始终认为，那只是对孟延的一种惦念，直到被孟玦调侃的戳破心意，他才不得不正视心里那无法掩盖的欲[x]望。  
他渴望见到孟延，臣服于他的脚下，由他支配，供他差遣。  
如今，那个人就站在他的身前，可季柯，连相认的勇气都没有。他不知道孟延当初为何不辞而别，为何不肯带他离开，又为何过去整整七年，毫无音讯。  
季柯时常在想，他对孟延来说，是不是真的，无关紧要。  
肩头突然被人扭住按向地面，季柯尚来不及反抗，两条腿已经被人向后拽去，整个人扑在地上，动弹不得。  
紧接着，便是重物砸向后臀，带着十足的力道接踵而至。  
季柯不明，他只是送了个拜帖，可身后太疼，疼到他没有办法思考。  
“在本王面前，还敢愣神。”  
随着孟延声起，身后的责打与控制的力量同时消失，仅仅十下，季柯只觉得疼到骨子里，可此刻，又不得不爬起来跪好。“属下，属下该死。”  
孟延懒得理他请罪的话，折了拜帖抵在季柯下颚，迫使人抬起头来对视。  
又是这双含泪的眼睛，孟延隐约记起些事来，唇角一勾，松开手来。“是你啊。”  
季柯一度以为孟延认出他来，下颚被放开后，猛地伏身额头点地。  
“怪不得，也就是你，还敢把这玩意往本王面前呈。”  
孟延一屁股坐在季柯面前，用脚踢踢他肩膀，让人直起身子。季柯慢吞吞爬起跪直，可这目光却总是不由自主的偷偷瞥向孟延的身体。  
孟延身着单衣，看着还是那般文弱模样。他几乎已经要忍不住在想，和孟延相认后，该怎么哭诉，已表达这些年的委屈眷念。  
“你叫什么？”  
一句话，点碎所有旖旎。季柯手指攥着裤线，咬紧后牙，憋住一腔情绪。“属下，陈兑。”  
陈兑。  
孟延确定他从未听过这个名字，可他总觉得眼前人有些莫名的熟悉感，尤其是这双眼睛。“坐轿子来的？”  
“？”季柯眉间一皱，随即反应过来，颔首应是。  
“让外头的回吧，告诉他，真想进定王府，得脱[x]光了爬进来。”孟延起了身，顺带着把季柯也拉了起来，二人站着，身高差出不少，季柯明显感到压迫的窒息感，脚下却像灌了铅一动不敢动。  
“下次再敢不回话，你这屁[x]股就别要了。”孟延警告意味甚浓，季柯唰的红了脸，后退两步拱手弯腰。“属下不敢。”  
“袁叁，送他出去。”  
季柯直到退出内院，听到鞭声和哭叫声同起，这才深深的吐了口气，额头上的汗也不知是热的还是吓的，亦或者是疼的，总归是顺着脸颊滚进衣领里，湿了胸前大片衣物。  
“我说这位小哥，你胆子也太大了。”  
季柯晃过神来，认出这人是刚才领着自己进来的，好像叫袁叁。“袁哥，我方才是出神了是吗？”  
“可不得嘛，殿下跟你说话，你愣是没回，他都用手在你眼前晃了，你也没反应，给我都吓蒙了，我以为殿下会直接让人把你砍了，没想到，只是打了十板子。你可真是捡了条命。”袁叁说话间还不停的拍着自己心口，仿佛真是吓着了。  
要没有袁叁的解释，季柯恐怕都不知道刚才发生了这么多事，如今听闻，也是一身冷汗。他完全没有印象，怪只怪自己想得太多。  
“袁哥，您跟在殿下身边好多年了吗？”  
“有七八年了。”  
季柯有些羡慕，能跟在孟延身边这么久，也是一件很幸福的事吧。  
“陈小哥，我看你是新来的才点你几句，在王府里啊，行事说话可都要小心小心再小心，今儿是殿下心情好，才没拿你撒气，往日里去呈拜帖的守卫，哪个不得被打的皮开肉绽。”袁叁形容的夸张，可季柯不得不信，否则今日那三人，为何都不敢往里近。  
季柯不是不懂事的，听了袁叁的话，从腰里拿出几钱银子塞到袁叁手里。“多谢袁哥指点。”  
袁叁拿了钱，美滋滋的与他告辞离开，看着袁叁背影远去，季柯揉揉被打疼的屁股，暗骂自己没出息，总想在孟延面前表现的好些，却好像频频出意外。  
那厢季柯离开后，孟延再次拎起泡在盐水桶里的鞭子，空中打着声响，一鞭子抽上吊在房檐上那人的臀[x]缝里，位置精准到令人敬佩。  
一声哀嚎，被打之人哭着出声。“年陌谢赏。”  
又是一鞭，抽在同一位置，年陌只觉得那处要被抽烂了，可饶是他挣扎的铁链只响，鞭子如同蛇舌般，总能落在他吃痛之处。  
“年陌谢赏。”  
哭声不断，孟延也不觉得吵，只是哭的越厉害，他的力道便越大。不过两鞭，被撑开的褶皱处已经渗出血来，孟延用指肚抹了把血珠，开始抽拉起年陌小[x]穴里的玉[x]势。  
“啊——”那种撕破的拉扯感，让人痛苦不已。  
“本王是真喜欢你的叫声。”孟延一把抽出被染了血的翠绿，托住那人腰身，一个直挺贯穿直入，真实的粗[x]壮蛮横闯入，疼的年陌低吼一声，浑身战栗。


End file.
